Mroki
by eiwaransich
Summary: Każda, nawet najradośniejsza osoba ma swój Cień. Każdy może pogrążyć się w mroku, który go pochłonie.
1. Harry

Kocham świat magii. Dzień, w którym Hagrid powiedział mi że jestem czarodziejem, jest niewątpliwie jednym z najlepszych w moim życiu. Na pewno nie mogę się uskarżać – zyskałem oddanych przyjaciół, pewną wolność, gdyż wcześniej Dursleyowie uważnie mnie pilnowali, zabezpieczenie finansowe, nowe możliwości. To nie jest tak, że tego nie doceniam, wręcz przeciwnie, mam poczucie, że na to nie zasługuję. Chodzi o to… Chodzi o to, że wraz z tym wszystkim zostałem obarczony okropnym przekleństwem. Wokół mnie krąży śmierć, zostałem przeklęty urokiem śmierci. Być może to właśnie klątwa Voldemorta, przez to że nie zdołała mnie zabić, zasiała we mnie śmierć, tak, że teraz ciągle ktoś przeze mnie umiera. Być może powinienem był wtedy umrzeć, a magia mści się na moim otoczeniu, żądając krwi, która jej się należy. Nie wiem, czy magia tak działa, czy to po prostu okrutne zrządzenie losu, ale nie mogę pozbyć się myśli, że to wszystko moja wina. Dochodzi do tego jeszcze ta przepowiednia, nakładająca na mnie odpowiedzialność za działanie Voldemorta, za wszystkie morderstwa które popełnił – bo przecież powinienem go zabić, z drugiej strony przypominająca, że śmierć w postaci Voldemorta czyha na mnie nieustannie. Jestem trochę jak ten Kain z mugolskiej opowieści. Tak jak on, mam znamię na czole i jestem przeklęty za to, że przeze mnie przelała się krew mojej rodziny. Tak jak on nie mogę na razie umrzeć, mam żyć ze swoim piętnem i pokutować, licząc na to, że kiedyś uda mi się odkupić winy. Nie chcę się żalić, zdaję sobie doskonale sprawy z tego, jak wiele jestem winien czarodziejom, za to że mnie przyjęli i uznali za kogoś wartościowego. Jak wiele jestem winien tym, którzy za mnie zginęli, w szczególności moim rodzicom. Muszę spłacić ten dług, choć nie wiem, czy to jest możliwe. Tak naprawdę… Nigdy nikomu bym tego nie powiedział, ale chodzi za mną myśl, że może gdybym nie dostał tego listu z Hogwartu, byłoby lepiej. Do Dursleyów już się przyzwyczaiłem, wiedziałem jak powinienem się zachowywać, aby z nimi mieszkać we względnym spokoju. Wtedy, kiedy przyszedł do mnie ten list, miałem wreszcie pójść do innej szkoły niż Dudley, więc pewnie mógłbym się w końcu w spokoju uczyć, zdać egzaminy, pójść do przyzwoitej pracy. Mógłbym być jakimś doradcą, albo nawet psychologiem. Pomagałbym ludziom, zamiast ich notorycznie zawodzić i przyczyniać się do ich śmierci. Znalazłbym kogoś, z kim mógłbym założyć rodzinę i wiódłbym spokojne życie. Kocham świat magii, nie potrafiłbym przestać, ale nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego jest aż tak okrutny, jeszcze gorszy, niż świat mugoli. Dlatego to boli jeszcze bardziej, gdyż kocham coś, co tak bardzo się nade mną znęca.


	2. Hermiona

Bardzo się cieszyłam, że pójdę do Hogwartu. Liczyłam na to, że w końcu moje życie się ułoży, bo przecież miałam spotkać ludzi takich jak ja – czarodziejów. Jednak wszystko poszło nie tak. Okazało się, że nikt nie uważa mojej ambicji za zaletę, tylko za powód do drwin. Moje poczucie sprawiedliwości, konieczności działania według przyjętych zasad, także wywoływało niechęć. Moja troska o innych została uznana za próbę wymądrzania się. Im bardziej się starałam, im więcej chciałam dać innym, tym bardziej mnie nie znosili. W pewnym sensie coś się zmieniło, gdy Harry i Ron postanowili się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Jednak czuję, że nie jest to prawdziwa przyjaźń. Zaczęli się ze mną zadawać tylko dlatego, że mieli poczucie winy, że mogli pośrednio przyczynić się do mojej śmierci. Później zauważyli, że jestem w stanie pomóc im w zadaniach domowych. Tak naprawdę jestem tylko kimś, kto zna odpowiedzi na pytania nauczycieli, poza tym jestem tylko tym trzecim elementem dla pary przyjaciół, jestem tylko na doczepkę. Widzę, w jaki sposób odnoszą się do siebie Harry i Ron, widzę, że dzielą się swoimi tajemnicami, że czują się w swoim towarzystwie swobodnie. Mnie tak nie traktują, zawsze czuję dystans, kiedy z nimi przebywam. Trudno mi to zaakceptować, jednak prawda jest taka, że nikt mnie nie lubi. Wygląda na to, że to co uznawałam za wartości, to co mówi się że jest wartościowe, tak naprawdę przez nikogo nie jest cenione. Być może za późno się zorientowałam, że tak właśnie jest, jednak wciąż się łudziłam, że gdzieś przecież muszą być tacy ludzie jak ja, nie mogę być przecież wyjątkowa. Próbowałam także porozumieć się z innymi gatunkami stworzeń rozumnych, takich jak skrzaty domowe, jednak one także mnie odrzucały. Powoli zaczynałam rozumieć, że jestem odrzucona przez cały świat. Moja ambicja stała się moim wrogiem gdy dotarło do mnie, że nic nie będę w stanie osiągnąć, gdyż zawsze przez wszystkich będę odtrącana, wszystkie moje idee będą ignorowane, wszelkie działania blokowane. Przeanalizowałam to w sposób racjonalny i wiem, że takie wnioski są niedorzeczne. Jednak obawiam się, że świat może wcale nie działać w sposób racjonalny. Być może jest tak, że niektórzy są skazani na porażkę.


	3. Voldemort

Zawsze zależało mi na dwóch rzeczach. Aby być i aby być najpotężniejszym. Na szczęście, nie byłem jednym z tych marnych pomiotów ludzkich i potrafiłem te cele osiągać. Było to łatwe w sierocińcu, gdy tylko nauczyłem się, jak kontrolować magię, było to też łatwe w szkole. Mam wszystkie cechy, jakie powinien mieć skuteczny przywódca i ludzie lgnęli do mnie, upojeni moją siłą, albo uciekali opanowani strachem przed nią. To nie była tylko moc magiczna, ale także psychiczna. Ludzie nazywali mnie psychopatą, ale ja sam się za takiego nie uważam. Doskonale rozumiem emocje i co więcej, potrafię je odczuwać. Jednakże potrafię je także zdusić w zarodku, lub przeobrazić w coś innego. Panuję nie tylko nad innymi, ale także nad sobą. Rozumiem także empatię. Od zawsze potrafiłem czuć niechęć i wrogość, którą inni czuli na mój widok. Myślę, że właśnie to współodczuwanie tak szybko ukierunkowało moją magię i nauczyło mnie jak przy jej pomocy się bronić. Nie mogłem jednak współodczuwać ich cierpienia, ponieważ już za dużo miałem swojego własnego. Być może właśnie ten przesyt w połączeniu z silną wolą sprawiły, że nauczyłem się panować nad swoimi emocjami. Uznałem je za niepotrzebny bagaż, dla kogoś tak przepełnionego mocą jak ja. Obecnie rzadko dopuszczam je do siebie i dotyczy to zarówno tych nazywanych przykrymi i tych, nazywanych przyjemnymi. Tym co się liczy, jest tylko moc. Nie można być potężnym nie istniejąc, dlatego liczy się także życie. Faktem jest, że zawsze najbardziej obawiałem się śmierci. Jednak ostatnio ogarnął mnie jeszcze potężniejszy lęk. Byłem w pewnym sensie bliski śmierci i odrodziłem się. Zebrałem swoje sługi, zaplanowałem dalsze działania, znowu wszystko było łatwe. Zbyt łatwe. Stojąc przed Harrym Potterem, dzieckiem z przepowiedni które miałem zabić, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest to żadnym wyzwaniem. Że nic już nie jest dla mnie wyzwaniem. Zapanowanie nad światem byłoby tylko pustą formalnością. Wtedy nagle zacząłem się bać i aby zapanować nad tym strachem, musiałem przełamać to fatum. Wtedy pozwoliłem temu dziecku uciec. Było to nieco kojące, jednak już nie mogę zapomnieć o tym, że nie ma już dla mnie miejsca na tym świecie, przerosłem go. Wtedy pomyślałem, że być może śmierć wcale nie jest taka straszna.


	4. Ron

Lubię swoją rodzinę. Najbardziej lubię święta, kiedy jesteśmy wszyscy razem, jest nieustanne zamieszanie, a w domu rozchodzi się zapach ciasta. Może to brzmi banalnie, ale taka jest prawda. Nie lubię tego, że jestem najmłodszym z chłopców i nie jestem w stanie w tej rodzinie wywalczyć sobie miejsca. Nie jestem w niczym najlepszy, ani przynajmniej na tyle dobry, aby zyskać uznanie. Bracia już mi nie raz udowodnili, że czegokolwiek bym nie spróbował, któryś z nich będzie robił to lepiej. Faktycznie, całkiem dobrze idzie mi w szachach, ale to akurat nikogo nie obchodzi. Z tych których znam, mało kto w ogóle grywa w szachy, a jak już to robi, to wynik nie ma dla niego znaczenia. Być może dla mnie też nie powinno mieć znaczenia, ale chciałbym być kimś. Niekoniecznie od razu kimś bardzo sławnym, choć o tym marzyłem, gdy byłem mały. Chciałbym być kimś więcej, niż rudym przyjacielem Harry'ego, czy kolejnym z Weasleyów. Chcę być Ronem. Nie chodzi mi o to, że przyjaźń z Harrym niewiele dla mnie znaczy – gdy go poznałem, byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. Był jedyną osobą, która patrzyła na mnie, jak na Rona, która naprawdę chciała się dowiedzieć co lubię, a czego nie lubię, która była zainteresowana tym co mówię i robię. W pewnym momencie zorientowałem się jednak, że nie chodziło tak naprawdę o mnie, a o świat magii, którego na początku w ogóle nie znał. To tym światem był tak zafascynowany, a nie mną. Mimo tego zależało mi na tej przyjaźni. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że Harry wciąż pozostawał najbardziej prawdziwą osobą jaką znałem, był po prostu świetnym przyjacielem. Choć muszę przyznać, że zależało mi także na przyjaźni z ni jako najbardziej znanym czarodziejem, jaki żył. Wstydzę się tego, ale chciałem tej odrobiny uwagi, jaka przypadała mi poprzez to że byłem przy nim. Jednak nie to było najważniejsze. Pomyślałem sobie, że skoro we wszystkim jestem do niczego, to przynajmniej będę dobrym przyjacielem. Okazało się, że nawet do tego się nie nadaję. Gdy zaczynałem się złościć, wszystko psułem. Próbowałem się nauczyć panować nad sobą, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Im bardziej mi zależało, tym bardziej wszystko psułem. Wiem, że wcale nie zasługuję na tę przyjaźń. Być może tak już musi zostać, że Ron jest nikim, jest do niczego.


	5. Petunia

To nie jest tak, że nienawidzę Harry'ego. Po prostu to wszystko strasznie się skomplikowało. Kiedy zobaczyłam to dziecko na swoim progu i dowiedziałam się, że jest to dziecko Lily, postanowiłam, że nigdy nie będzie się ono czuć w tym domu lepiej od mojego własnego syna. Postanowiłam, że nigdy nie będzie się czuć lepiej niż ja, wtedy, gdy mieszkałyśmy z Lily pod jednym dachem. Tylko o to mi chodziło. Chcę, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości – kochałam Lily. Tak naprawdę nie byłam nawet specjalnie zazdrosna o jej zdolności. Każdy jest w czymś dobry, każdy ma swoje talenty. Było wiele dziedzin, w których byłam od niej lepsza. Magia jest wyjątkowym talentem, to prawda, ale mi nigdy nie zależało na tym, aby być wyjątkową. Jestem bardzo praktyczną osobą i wiem, że wyjątkowość to tylko klucz do problemów życiowych. Im bardziej jest się wyjątkowym, tym trudniej odnaleźć się w społeczeństwie. Jednak jednego nie mogłam zrozumieć. Nie mogłam pojąć, dlaczego nasi rodzice uważali jej zdolności za lepsze od moich. Zawsze dawali mi do zrozumienia, że jestem tą gorszą. Ekscytowali się jej postępami w szkole, podczas gdy na moje w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi. Nie przeczę, chciałam się trochę zemścić. Chciałam, aby syn Lily poczuł się tak, jak ja się czułam. Aby poczuł się tak odsunięty, jak ja się czułam. Chciałam także, aby Dudley nigdy nie musiał przez coś takiego przechodzić. W żadnym razie nie chodziło mi o to, aby się nad Harrym znęcać. Miałam zamiar tylko poświęcać mu trochę mniej uwagi niż własnemu synowi. Jednak Harry wydawał się tego w ogóle nie zauważać. Zaczęłam więc robić to w coraz bardziej wyraźny sposób, ale ten okropny chłopak cały czas to ignorował. Gdy posunęłam się do jawnych niesprawiedliwości, zdarzało się że zaprotestował, zezłościł się, nawet rozpłakał, jednak wcale nie stawał się smutniejszy. Ten bachor był cały czas szczęśliwy, a im mniej miał, tym łatwiej się cieszył drobiazgami. Można było zamknąć go w komórce, obarczyć obowiązkami, a on nie tracił pogody ducha. Raz zdarzyło się, że go uderzyłam, w twarz. Co więcej, uderzyłam go właściwie bez powodu. Po prostu byłam akurat zdenerwowana, a on wkroczył do pokoju z tym swoim irytującym uśmiechem na ustach. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przeraziłam się, jak daleko to wszystko zaszło. Chciałam tylko, aby poznał czym jest smutek bycia odtrąconym, a nie maltretować niewinne dziecko. Nie użyłam wobec niego siły już nigdy więcej, ale też go nie przeprosiłam. Nie wiem, co teraz mogłabym zrobić. Nagle stać się dla niego miła? Nawet nie wiem, czy bym potrafiła. Poza tym nie zmieniłoby to już przeszłości. Bałabym się także, jak zareagowałby na to Vernon. On ma wiele zalet, ale nie znosi zmian. Nie znosi też Harry'ego. Prawdę mówiąc, ja też nie potrafię lubić tego chłopaka. Kojarzy mi się już tylko z tym, jakim potworem się stałam.


	6. Peter

Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie trafiłem do Hufflepuffu. Wartością, którą najbardziej sobie cenię, jest lojalność. Być może odwaga, którą jestem w stanie okazać w swojej lojalności, przewyższa ją samą. Zawsze byłem lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół. W czasie kiedy chodziłem do szkoły miałem aż trzech takich przyjaciół: Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa. Zawsze byłem gotów zrobić dla nich wszystko. Uczestniczyłem we wszystkich ich szalonych planach, nie dbając o karę, jaką miałem za to otrzymać od nauczycieli. Cieszyłem się, kiedy wysyłali mnie na jedną z sekretnych misji gdyż wtedy wiedziałem, że jestem im potrzebny. Być może nie byłem tak przebojowy czy mądry jak oni, ale byłem sprytny i miałem dobrą intuicję jeśli chodziło o wykrywanie niebezpieczeństw. Tak jak szczur, w którego w późniejszym czasie zacząłem się zamieniać. Ta niewielka postać stała się kolejnym z moich atutów. W ten sposób byłem najlepszy spośród nich w szpiegowaniu i sprawdzaniu terenu. Niestety, kiedy ukończyliśmy szkołę, coś zaczęło się psuć. Jednym z powodów było to, że nie było już pola do sprawiania psikusów ślizgonom tak jak dawniej. Drugim był związek Jamesa z Lily. Oni trzymali się razem, a wtedy Syriusz z Remusem zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, tak, że aż zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to aby na pewno jest tylko przyjaźń. W każdym razie, nie było już w tym miejsca dla mnie. Owszem, wciąż zapraszali mnie raz na jakiś czas na herbatę, ale prawda była taka, że stałem się niepotrzebny. Co to za przyjaźń, kiedy jest się bezużytecznym? Ja naprawdę bardzo chciałem być dla nich przyjacielem, dawać im wszystko co mam, obdarowywać ich sobą, wzmacniać ich. Nie oczekiwałem niczego w zamian. Nie jestem egoistyczny, ani interesowny. Chciałem tylko dawać. Jednak oni wcale nie chcieli niczego ode mnie brać. Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Tyle się mówi o tym, że ludzie są nastawieni na wykorzystywanie innych, a ja nie mogłem znaleźć nikogo, kto chciałby przyjąć to, co ofiaruję. Wiedziałem, że mam wartościowe cechy, że naprawdę mam co dawać, ale nikt tego nie chciał. Do momentu, kiedy spotkałem Jego, kiedy spotkałem Czarnego Pana. Wiedziałem, że jest zły, że czyni okrutne rzeczy. Ale on zrozumiał, że jestem przydatny i lojalny. Zrozumiał, że jeżeli mnie zaakceptuje, to zrobię dla niego wszystko co będę w stanie, a będę w stanie wiele. Dlatego gdy James i Lily uczynili mnie strażnikiem tajemnicy – co zrobili tylko dlatego gdyż uznali, że nikt nie uwierzy, że nadawałbym się do spełnienia tej roli – nie wahałem się przed zdradzeniem tej tajemnicy mojemu nowemu przyjacielowi. Wciąż byli dla mnie ważni, ale ja nie byłem dla nich tak ważny, jak dla Czarnego Pana, a w ten sposób udowodniłem, że nie cofnę się przed niczym. Dobrze wiem, że on mnie nie uważa za przyjaciela, tylko za sługę. Nie przeszkadza mi to, dopóki uważa mnie za wiernego sługę. Dla mnie, to już spełnia warunki przyjaźni i nie waham się nazywać go Panem, gdyż jest on Panem oczekującym, że będę dobrze służyć.


End file.
